The Hunter becomes the hunted
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam should know better not to act grumpy in front of his big brother and a certain archangel...(tickle fic, spoilers for Season 9)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!** _

_And another request is done and even I have to admit that I felt sorry for Sam in here._

_Well just a tiny little bit *grin*_

_Warning: It's a tickle story ;)_

**_The_** **_hunter becomes_** **_the hunted_**

Footsteps echoed through the bunker.

A gasp was heard which seemed clearly to be coming from the hunted.

The lights flickered above his head, gave the corridors of the bunker an eerie atmosphere.

He ran faster the moment a dark chuckle filled the air, giving him shivers down his spine.

He took the next corner…and froze!

A shadowy figure stood in the corridor under the flickering lamps.

Eyes that shone in a blue light were looking at him and something behind the man's back spread out into the darkness, making him look even more dangerous than he already was.

"Hello Samantha. Missed me?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead he turned around and ran in the opposite direction, only to freeze again when another well-known person stood on the other end of the corridor, looking at him with sparkling eyes and a wide, slightly evil, grin on his face.

"Why are you running away from us Sam? Are you scared of us?"

The teasing tone in the voice of his brother was clearly audible and Sam backed away from him. His body was filled with so much nervousness that he thought he would faint here and now.

"There is no way out for you Sammy. Not this time…"

The dark voice made Goosebumps rising on his skin and when he turned around he could see how close the angel already was to him. He was trapped between his brother and an angel and there was no way out for him, except…

He could feel the doorknob in his hands when he had backed away and had crashed against the wall. But it wasn't the wall behind his back. No. It was the door to Dean's room and without thinking further about it he opened said door and slipped inside the room, immediately shutting the door close and locking it.

With a relieved sigh the hunter slid down the door until he sat on the ground, closing his eyes and running his hands through his face.

"That was close…" he whispered to himself.

"Not close enough Sammy-boy."

He winced when he heard the familiar voice and he didn't even dare to open his eyes again.

But he did it anyways and the sight made his heart skip a beat when he could see the wide grinning Trickster Archangel standing in front of him, with his arms crossed above his chest.

"Oh don't look at me like this Sam. I am an angel. Or have you forgotten that? A closed door is not an obstacle for me…"

Sam's right eye began to twitch nervously and he was back on his feet in an instant, but before he could even reach a hand out to the doorknob an invisible force grabbed him and threw him away from the door, right onto Dean's bed, pinning him down there. With a small movement of his finger Gabriel unlocked the door so Dean could enter the room as well.

With a shit eating grin Dean entered the room and closed the door behind him.

His eyes were still sparkling brightly, sending nervous impulses through Sam's entire body and the younger Winchester tried to free himself from the strong angel mojo, but Gabriel simply grinned down at him as he watched his pathetic attempts. With another movement of his fingers he raised Sam's arms above his head, holding them in place there. The hunter struggled and squirmed in his bonds, trying to pull his arms down, but nothing was working.

He was at their mercy now and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it and this thought alone made him grin with pure anticipation of what would happen next.

"Why are you so nervous Sammy? We haven't done anything to you yet…well the keyword in here is "yet"," Dean teased him as he sat down on the bed on Sam's right side. Gabriel sat down on his other side as well and both the angel and the hunter were looking down at their "prey" now.

"No fair guys. Come on, let me go!" Sam said; a giggle almost audible in his voice.

"No fair you say? Oh but it gets even more unfair now Sammy, trust me," Gabriel said with a grin and he winked at him and this time a small giggle escaped the young Winchester.

"Awww look at your little brother Dean-o. We haven't even touched him yet and he's already giggly~. Isn't he just a little cutie~?" Gabriel teased and during his words he pinched Sam's left cheek.

"Stop that Gabe. No teasing," the young human giggled and he turned his head away from the angel.

"I would never…"

Sam's eyes went wide and more giggles slipped out of his mouth the moment the archangel danced his fingertips all over his belly and sides, teasing his ribs here and there and making him squeak.

"Deahahahan help me pleahahase," he giggled as he squirmed around under those mean, teasing fingers.

"Help you? With pleasure…"

And in the next moment Sam threw his head back and started to laugh the moment Dean's fingers joined Gabriel's. Now he had twenty teasing fingers all over his upper body.

Ten on his belly and his sides and ten others on his ribs and here and there some fingertips would sneak up to his armpits, teasing the soft skin hidden underneath his shirt.

The young hunter was laughing absolutely cutely under this playful torment.

He squirmed around, kicked his legs out, pulled at the invisible restraints to get his arms down and squeaked and cackled and laughed the more those mean fingers danced over his ticklish spots.

"D-Deahahahan! You sahahaid you would hehehelp mehehe you trahahahaitor!"

Dean chuckled and squeezed a spot right underneath his ribcage which made his whole body jump.

"But I help you Sammy. I make sure you cheer up a bit. Same goes for Gabriel."

Gabriel grinned and he started to squeeze his sides as well.

"Listen to your brother kiddo, because he's right. You've been in such a grumpy mood for the whole day and I am sure for much longer as well. This will help you relax."

"Ahh! S-stohohop it! This isn't helping at ahahahall!"

"Of course it is, because you're laughing and that's the whole point of this, right kiddo?"

"S-stohohop cahahaling me thahahat Gahahabriehehel!"

"As you wish…kiddo."

Oh how Sam had wished to wipe away that smug grin on the Trickster's face in this moment.

But he couldn't do anything. Heck he couldn't even free himself. He was trapped and could just lay there and take the playful torment. But when he thought about Gabriel's words, he had to admit (inwardly of course) that he was right. He had felt very bad in the last few weeks. All the arguments he had with his brother and even Castiel at some days. He hadn't had a good reason to laugh or even smile in the last weeks. This was the first time after a long, long time that he finally laughed and had fun and it felt good…But of course he would never admit that out loud…

His thoughts took a sudden end the moment he could feel how something crawled slowly underneath his T-Shirt and when he opened his eyes he was promptly greeted by a wide grinning Gabriel.

"Let's see what we will find here~," he teased and his fingers disappeared bit by bit under the shirt, teasing the soft skin of Sam's belly and making the muscles underneath twitch and Sam shriek with laughter and in this very moment Sam wasn't so sure if he should be glad that the Trickster was back on the road with them...

"Gahahabe nohohoho!" he laughed and he tried to protect his belly by bending his legs up, but he seemed to have forgotten about Dean who stopped his own tickling, only to push his legs back down, holding them in place with his hands to give Gabriel more leeway.

"Hmm what have we here Sammy~?"

Sam bucked and shrieked again, trying to free his legs the moment he could feel how a mean finger circled his belly button.

"It's nohohohothing Gahahahabe. You cahahan stohohop nohohow."

"Nothing you say eh? Than you certainly wouldn't mind if I do…this?"

And the finger slipped inside his belly button and Sam tossed his head back before loud laughter poured over his lips as he shook his head from side to side.

"Nothing eh? You little liar."

Sam shook his head while laughing louder and louder the more Gabriel's hands disappeared underneath his shirt. When they found his ribs he was lost…

"Heh, let's see if my father has given you all your ribs…"

Sam tried to glare at the angel when he managed to open his eyes, but the Trickster just grinned at him when he began to count his rib by pressing his forefingers into his skin and brushing them down veeeeery slowly, paying special attention to each rib.

"One, two, three, four…awww come on Sammy. Stop moving around so much. Now I've lost count and I have to start aaaaaall over again~."

Sam gritted his teeth when Gabriel started the procedure all over again and he lasted a total of five seconds before his head fell back and the laughter started again. He squeaked every time the archangel wiggled his fingers in between his bones or rubbing his fingertip gently but effectively over each bone, making him jump and snort.

Gabriel repeated this three times in a row, losing count all the time just to start the whole thing all over again until the young human had tears shining in his eyes from laughing so much.

Dean had to grin as well as he watched how Gabriel "tortured" his little brother.

It was good to see his brother smiling and even laughing. Especially in hard times like these.

When he got an idea he chuckled at the thought and leaned forward to Gabriel.

The Trickster raised an eyebrow when Dean leaned down to his ear.

His lip twisted into a wide grin again the moment Dean whispered something into his ear.

"Really?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Do it! But careful: He can't stand this…"

That was all Sam needed to hear until his laughter got louder, especially when Gabriel grabbed his shirt and pulled it upwards, revealing a soft belly that simply asked to be tickled.

"Your brother told me a nice little secret of yours Sasquatch. Let' see if this works for real…"

"Nonono Gabe! AHHH! NOHOHO! STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!"

Dean threw his head back and laughed almost as hard as his brother as he watched how Gabriel blew raspberry after raspberry onto his quivering belly, paying special attention to his belly button. He knew Sammy couldn't stand this and it looked like he hadn't changed at all. The young hunter arched his back, tried to free his legs from Dean's iron grip and laughed so hard Dean was sure he would be hoarse after that…

"Stop! Stohohop thahahat! GOHOHOD PLEAHAHAHSE!"

"God? Nah, just me Samantha, but thanks for the compliment."

Gabriel leaned down to his face to look into his eyes and slowed his tickling down a bit.

When Sam opened his eyes he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw how tears already shone in his eyes.

"Do you want to know what my father did to me when I was sad or in a bad mood?"

Sam shook his head no, still giggling because Gabriel's fingers still fluttered over his sides.

"No? But I want to show you anyways~."

The hunter didn't even get a chance to protest, too shocked when he saw how Gabriel's eyes began to glow. His palms began to glow in a soft white also, hovering just centimeters about Sam's sides.

"Let's see how long you can take this Gigantor…"

And the hands came down, grabbing his sides and Sam howled with laughter.

His brother couldn't even hold his legs down anymore, because he struggled too much against the strong tickling sensation running through his entire body by now. His whole body felt like it was electrified by one ticklish shock after the other, driving him absolutely mad with hysterical laughter. He couldn't even form words anymore, doesn't mattered how hard he tried to do that. He could just laugh and shriek and scream. And Gabriel, the little bastard, simply grinned down at him, not even moving his hands away from his sides.

"Woa Gabe! What the hell are you doing to my brother?"

Gabriel turned his head and gave Dean a wide grin as he waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Don't even think about it Gabe. I get it!" Dean quickly said and he scooted away a bit from the mischievous Trickster.

Gabriel wanted to say something, but his attention turned back to Sam who managed to kick him into his back with his knee, signalizing him he couldn't take it anymore and that he was running out of breath.

"Awww you are no fun Sammy. Not even a minute into it and you already give up?"

Frantic nodding was the only answer the Trickster got, followed by a mouthed "please stop!" and that's when the angel pulled his hands and grace away. And Sam's body crashed down onto the mattress. Still laughing the young hunter felt that he was able to move his arms again and he whipped away the tears that had formed in his eyes during the mean but yet so funny tickle attack.

With a blush he looked at his brother and Gabriel who simply grinned down at him.

"Still in a bad mood Samantha?"

A chuckle left Sam's lips and he slowly sat up.

"No Gabe."

"Good. I think you know what's going to happen to you when you are sad again, right?"

"Yeah, I know that now. But you know what?"

"No. What is it?"

Sam's lips twisted into an evil grin and he waggled his eyebrows at his brother whose eyes widened with realization.

"Dean has been grumpy as well in the last days. How about you show him what you did to me a few moments ago? He could need this too…"

Dean couldn't even stand up anymore before he was pushed down onto the mattress and the last thing he saw was a pair of glowing eyes and palms before he was lost in a world of ticklish laughter as well…

**_The End_**


End file.
